Mistical Impressions
by Magyck
Summary: Some strange ancient meteor rocks have been found from a dig in Australia... when brought next to Smallvilles meteors they're having a strang reaction. Can Clark and his friends get to the bottom of this before its to late? note this fic does contain vio


A lone figure walked quietly down the streets of Smallville. The soft rhythmic patter caused by the soles of shoes echoed through the night. Above a light flickered continuously, meeting the rhyme. Nothing moved. Nothing stirred. It was like the whole town had vanished. Leaving nothing but an empty shell. The silence was becoming deafening. The man screwed up his face, almost out of agony, then started humming a whimpered tune to fight the silence. Off the curb he stepped onto the littered street. then dead in his tracks he stopped. Stopped moving, stopped humming. even stopped breathing. He just stood and listened. And waited. In the vague hope that the sounds he heard had in fact vanished, but the nights silence was defeated. The static raged in anger. blue ripples of fierce energy covering everything darting toward the man. He yelped in surprise, turned abruptly on his heel, and began a clumsy sprint in the opposite direction. His lungs became heavy from the effort, breath barley been drawn. His stomach clenched in pain as fear set in. the energy reached his ankles. And his body froze. In that moment, realization dawned on him. An absolute clarity that he'd never before had in his life! To bad it came during his last minutes on Earth. Engulfed by energy now, the last thing this man saw, was the street light above, flickering to an end.  
  
Part one  
  
He sat at his table in silence. Oblivious it the fluoro coloured lights and beating music surrounding him. The tip of his pan ran across his moistened lips his heart fluttered and his mind emptied. not a single thought could enter, because nothing could over-rule the simulation obtained from the outside world. The object of his attention moved over towards him. Her soft straight hair wisping and she walked, her stance so confident that even he admired it. Her rosy lips poised a smile for him as she approached making her eyes sparkle.  
  
"Lex. you look like you're a hundred miles away! What are you up to anyway?"  
  
Snapped out of his daze he gave a sly smile to acknowledge her statement.  
  
"Nothing much. just going over some stock production reports from last quarter" Lex was both amazed and pleased by his own cool tone. It sounded so fresh. It gave nothing away. Lana's smile broadened,  
  
"Sounds exciting. refill?"  
  
Deciding not to push his luck to far he shock his head slightly to the negative and took the chance to move the subject away from himself.  
  
"So hows things going between you and Clark. last I saw you two were a bit. edgy?"  
  
Lana winced slightly at his choice of topic and sat down on the chair beside him. As she did she brushed a few strands of hair from her face in one swift but graceful movement. God how he loved the way she moved, it was almost. poetic.  
  
"The problem with Clark is that he's always so distant. It's funny, he's always there when I need him. But so far away when I might be able to help him." Her voice was becoming slightly distressed; she was obviously torn apart by this. It was so sad sometimes. she likes Clark, Clark loves her. that was one thing Lex knew for sure, but still there was a barrier keeping their relationship from ever been plausible, but still. with an exhilarated sigh Lex realized that Clark was HIS barrier. So he took on the role of the friend, as he always did.  
  
Nodding he turned his attention back to Lana.'  
  
"You know, everybody has something to hide. Just some little piece of themselves that they don't want even their most trusted friends to see. do you know why?" Lana shook her head slightly, her lips slightly ajar in concentration, her eyes staring silently into his in anticipation of what he would say next. "Because sometimes our secrets are nothing more than our deepest emotions and desires. Man is ruled by desire, by passion. If his secrets get out, then the mystery is gone. He is left empty." Lex gave Lana a moment to think about this, why he himself considered his words. was he talking about Clark Kent. or Lex Luthor?  
  
"But Clark and I are just friends." Lana finally concluded with a hint of directness in her voice that made them both doubt the statement. Lex grinned again, and began gathering his papers.  
  
"Thanks for the coffee Lana. good luck with Clark." She was given but a few seconds to ponder after Lex's exit. before the rain of customer demands rang yet again.  
  
Part two.  
  
A scientist sat and just stared at the table before him. The 'meteor rocks' as the folks in Smallville had so delicately named them gave of such a strange glow. almost as if they themselves were radiating some form of energy. the scans had came up with nothing, the initial analysis had shown some strange particle abnormality. but since the rock didn't come from Earth, that was almost to be expected. I didn't make much sense. Why was this rock so different? Was it possible that local folk law was right? That it was responsible for the many strange occurrences that happened in and around Smallville? Was that what the energy was doing? Mutating people into freaks!  
  
The scientist shuddered. NO! No more of this stupidity. That was what got him shunned by his friends and colleges in the first place. It was time to put that behind him and focus on what was real, what was right in front of him! A rock.  
  
He picked up his small audio recorder and after a moment pause, hit the record button.  
  
"Entry number eleven. The twenty first of June two thousand and three. Although all tests so far on the meteor rocks in Smallville tend to collaborate the official story that they are harmless and ordinary I have decided to continue this investigation. I still believe there is a link between the meteors here in Smallville, and the fragments discovered in Australia three months ago. The Bata fragments in Australia have now been officially dated to being a little over three hundred years old. They show simular particle structures and density ratios leaving me to believe that the obvious differences may be simply due to age. I have received word that they have decided to continue the dig in Australia even though they have had some unexplainable occurrences since the discovery of the rocks. If however I can establish a link between the rocks at the dig and the rocks in Smallville we may be able to learn more about the affects Earths gravity and atmosphere has had over time. I am yet to." His voice went silent as the other rocks began to vibrate in the casing on its own accord. he moved closer to it and peered though the glass in wonder as the whole thing began to rattle. "oh my God" he muttered in absolute amazement as the rocks also began to glow. brighter and brighter. the green turned to aqua, then a light blue. the vibrations were getting so bad the whole case was literally trembling. "Um. something strange is happening. the alpha rocks are still still, but. I think that been this close is affecting. something!" he practically yelled into his recorder in excitement. The energy suddenly expanded in the form of a mini explosion. A wave of the blue energy shot out, passing right through the mans body. Before he even had time to wipe his excited smile from his face, his body hit the ground with a thud. The energy formed a small ball, and left through the wall. the room was now still. and the lone recorder sat on the floor near the good doctors hand. still recording the silence. 


End file.
